A Hunter's Courageous Love
by moonrose221
Summary: A little one shot about an unlikely couple


A Hunters Courageous Love

Fifteen year old Tagiru Akashi was buttoning up a light red shirt when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was his best friend Ewan Amano.

( **Tagiru** _Ewan_ )

 **Hello?**

 _Hey Tagiru. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet at the park to play some one-on-one._

 **Any other time I would dude. But I've already got plans.**

 _Oh okay._

 **Sorry. If you had called earlier or asked me at school yesterday I would have.**

 _It's fine. Maybe I'll call Ken or Henry._

 **Kay. Bye.**

 _Bye._

Tagiru hung up and pulled on his jeans and sneakers. He combed his hair and grabbed his phone, wallet, and Fusion Loader. He and Gumdramon would be ready for anything.

At the Amano residence Ewan held his phone in his hand looking slightly upset. "Ewan, what's wrong?" Looking up Ewan saw his older sister Nene. "Oh Tagiru's busy so we can't hang out." Nene had athoughtful look on her face. "Busy with what? Or with who?" Ewan shrugged. "I don't know he didn't say." Nene took Ewan to where the rest of the Hunters were all hanging out together. Ren, Ryouma, Airu, Mikey, Christopher, Angie, and Jeremy were sitting around a bench talking as their partners were involved in a game of kick ball.

It was Ren who noticed them. "Hey Nene, Ewan what's up?" Nene smiled, if anyone could figure out Tagiru's odd behavior it was Mikey and Ren. "Ewan wanted to hang out with Tagiru today. But Tagiru said he already had plans." Mikey and Ren both had thoughtful looks on their faces when Airu suggested. "Well I see Tagiru. Lets follow him and find out where he's going." The others agreed wanting to get to the bottom of the mystery. Ren said, "If we get caught we're pinning this on you since it is your idea."

In Odaiba a mahogany haired girl had dressed in a white shirt, light blue jeans and a pale cherry blossom pink button up sweater left open and the sleeves rolled partially up. On her wrist was a white shock watch. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a white heart made of crystal. she had tied a ribbon the same color as her sweater in her hair. She pulled on her white running shoes and grabbed her purse and partner. Heading for the train station. Unknown to her or to Tagiru their friends were going to follow them.

In Shinjuku many people walked down the street noticed a group of kids hiding in the bushes watching a young man with brown hair with a tuft of red hair sitting on a bench looking at his watch. "Tagiru!" Tagiru looked up and saw Daisuke. "Hey glad you could make it. You look nice by the way." "Thanks. You don't half bad yourself. Ready to go?" "Yep."

Offering the female goggle head his arm she took it with pure happiness. Mikey was staring at the two for a moment before he registered it. "Tagiru. Is. On. A. Date. The hell?" Ryouma pointed out the Virtue Digidestineds. "Hey Tai why you guys here?" Yolei was the on who spoke up. "We're following Daisuke. She was obviously on a date with Tagiru." After a second Airu said, "Hey we're gonna lose 'em lets move." The hunters and digidestineds followed their friends through most of the city. Once they went to the mall was when they lost them. Daisuke and Tagiru wanted to finish their date without the peanut gallery so using some advice Rika had given them used the crowd to their advantage.

"Well now that we're away from the peanut gallery how about we go to the arcade?" Tagiru asked Daisuke. The goggle girl grinned. "Sounds good to me." Gumdramon and V-mon were watching their partners while enjoying their own date. The two couples went to the arcade and goofed around. Gumdramon winning a star necklace and giving it to V-mon who he said was, "For my heart's beautiful super star." Blushing the female dragon kissed him saying, "I love you." before giving him a glow in the dark stuffed bear she won from the claw machine. Tagiru had won a plushie version of UlforceVeedramon for Daisuke out of the claw machine and she in turn won an Arresterdramon plushie for him out of it. Holding hands while exiting the arcade the quartet walked to the Matsuki Bakery for a sweet treat to continue their day.

Takato spotted them. "Hey guys how was the date so far?" Daisuke rolled her eyes. "Fine after we lost our team mates in the crowd at the mall." Shaking his head the Tamer of the Hazard could not believe what he was hearing. "Did they really follow you? All the way from your home towns, to the train station, and to where you guys met up." Both replied, "Yes." "They really need to mind their own business or at least actually ask what you doing. Then again it was probably Yolei and Airu who talked them into spying on you both in the first place." Tagiru nodded while Daisuke said, "True enough." Tagiru, Daisuke, Gumdramon, and V-mon paid for their snacks and left.

Walking along Daisuke had such a warm smile on her face and was happy. Happy enough she started singing.

 _La la la._

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _So bloom bloom_

 _And share your sweet perfume_

 _Flowers bloom bloom_

 _So many things to see_

 _The sweet serenity_

 _Sooth my mind sooth my soul_

 _The gentle breeze_

 _It stirs the leaves_

 _It stirs my soul_

 _My heart deep inside me_

 _Since my words_

 _As one with Earth_

 _A greater whole all connected as one_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _The gentle breeze_

 _It stirs the leaves_

 _It stirs my soul_

 _My heart deep inside me_

 _Since my words_

 _As one with Earth_

 _A greater whole all connected as one_

Tagiru, the digimon and their team mates who had finally found them watch in shock(Tagiru and Daisuke's teams) and amazement(Tagiru, Gumdramon, and V-mon) as golden sparkles shimmered from below Daisuke as she danced causing beautiful flowers to bloom a light breeze lifted the petals around her in a gorgeous whirlwind.

Henry was taking his little sister and their partners to the park for some fresh air and sunshine. He smiled when he saw Daisuke's little show. Walking away he chuckled at the looks of shock the Digidestineds and the Hunters had on their faces."What's so funny?" A white and green bunny asks. "It's nothing Terriermon just something I noticed while walking around."

Tagiru took a deep breath and said, "Daisuke I've really been having a lot of fun on these dates." Smiling Daisuke said, "I've been having fun too. After Takaro and I broke up you were there to make me smile again. I'm very greatful to have you in my life Tagiru." The Brave Hunter was dumbstruck. He had no idea he'd had such an impact on her. The female goggle head sighed as she said, "I'm not to sure we can keep hiding around like this. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with you but I don't like dodging questions from my mom, dad, and sister." Tagiru pulls something he had bought in the Digital World with Takato, Marcus, and Takuya's help. No way he would go to Mikey for this, he'd be hounded by too many questions. He couldn't go to Tai either due to his over protective nature of Daisuke dating.

So a street fighter, Gamer/soccer player, and bakers boy were the only options he had. He saw a confused look on the child of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles face as he brought the box out. He handed the box to Daisuke. "Go ahead and open it. I got that for you a few days ago. Marcus, Takato, and Takuya helped me pick it out." Opening the box Daisuke looked shocked. Tagiru couldn't possibly of known how bad she wanted it. Inside the box was a silver bracelet with blue, gold, and orange gemstones shaped like flowers nestled into the braided chain.

"Tagiru I can't see how you knew. I was with Rika, Yoshie, and Zoey when we all stopped to look at this jewelery stall owned by a Dianamon. I desperately wanted this bracelet so much. Thank you." Glad she really liked his gift he asked her what Gumdramon called the million dollar question. "Daisuke, will you be my girlfriend?" Tears filled Daisuke's eyes. Again it was something she desperately wanted but thought she wouldn't ever have. "Of course." The new lovers shared their first kiss. As their lips met the power of the Brave Snatcher and the power of the Golden Radience swirled in content harmony around their weilders.

Finally seperating due to lack of oxygen Tagiru had a happy look on his face. So did Daisuke. The Brave Hunter's watch beeped reminding him he had to get home. Sighing the couple both human and digimon said their goodbyes. Walking to the train that would take him home Tagiru saw his friends walk up to him, "Why didn't you say you were going on a date with Daisuke?" Ewan asks.

Giving him a pointed look the normally energetic google boy said, "First off you never asked. Second you would have told your sister who in turn would have spilled to the others. I would have been harassed even more than what I really needed." Accepting his answer Mikey asks the question their all dying to know the answer to, "What did feel like to finally have your first kiss?" Smiling in contentment Tagiru replied, "It was fantastic. It felt like whatever my heart thought it was missing had finally been found." And with that the hunters and their partners went home to Shinonome.

Skipping happily Daisuke saw her own team. "Hi Dai. How was the date?" Grinning Daisuke said, "Fabulous. The kiss made everything so...magical." Tai wondered one thing, "I mean no offence but, what do you see in Tagiru Akashi?" Smiling softly Daisuke replied, "He makes me happy. He's always there when I need to talk. He listens to my problems when I'm upset. He's a fun guy and wicked talented when it come to acoustic guitar and the drums. He makes me laugh when I want to cry. Anytime I just need to vent he's there. I fell for him while being his friend. It was a natural transition I suppose."

Entering her home Daisuke's parents saw the bracelet. But paid it no mind thinking she caved and bought it. Jun asked, "Hey Daisuke where did you get that bracelet?" Knowing none of them were prepared she said, "My new boyfriend gave it to me." Her dad Tamaki fell out of his chair. Her mom looked possitively giddy. Jun was wide eyed, "What?!" Jun sounded like a bird as she sqwaked out the question. Daisuke's mom Haruka asked, "Who is it sweet heart?" Dai smiled serenely, "It's Tagiru Akashi." Jun noting the love in her sister's voice stated, "I told Tai it would be Tagiru. Matt even backed me up. But noooo Tai said it would be Ken or Willis." Laughing Dai walked in her room.

Meanwhile in Colorado Willis's computer chimed. Looking at the screen he saw he had a video chat. Clicking on the icon Tagiru's face popped up.

( _Willis_ **Tagiru** )

 _Hey Tagiru how was the date?_

 **Great. Thanks so much for your advice on what I could do with her.**

 _No problem._

 **Though how did you know about that bracelet? I know you messaged Takato about it but still...**

 _Lopmon wandered over to the same jewelery stall that Daisuke and the girls were at. She noticed that Daisuke told Rika she wanted it so bad._

 **And Lopmon told you?**

 _Pretty much._

 **Damn. Still the advice you, Rika, and Takato gave me really helped. There's no way I could have gone to Mikey or Tai about that. I would have been hounded by a ton of questions by Mikey. Tai would have chased me all the way to the Continent of Darkness before ever helping.**

 _You got the Tai thing right. He chased Tk halfway across Server before he calmed down from the news Tk and Kari were dating._

 **That and Takato, Marcus, and Takuya would be less likely to be obsessive over the minor details.**

 _Too true. It's kinda late on my end. Later._

 **Bye.**

Logging of the video chat Tagiru was glad he had friends like Takato, Marcus, Takuya, and Willis. They helped him understand Daisuke in ways her own team could never. Not even Ken knew her as well as he did. Tagiru knew when it came down to that day he'd be with her to have the surgery on her leg to complete the corrective operations she needed. Since that day when her ex Takaro Momoshiro had stomped on her leg and beat her with a metal baseball bat. Tagiru found her bleeding and called 911. He also called Thomas and Marcus. Knowing they would help out. Marcus hunted her ex down in offical DATS domain. While Marcus hunted down the creep, Thomas had not only paid for all the surgeries and the rehab but performed each operation. Tagiru was there the entire time. Often he had been found sleeping in the recliner in her hospital room.

Once Daisuke caught a bad cold during her recovery. To make matters worse her family had been away. So Tagiru made it his job to take care of her until they came back. All through everything he had loved her and was her sounding board he kept her sane. Kept her happy. There was one thing the Brave Hunter knew. No matter what came their way he would never abandon Daisuke. The one Miracle in his life. Chuckling to himself he pulled on his pajamas and climbed into bed.


End file.
